Talk:The Life of Ivy Katz
Cool -Leafwhisker 19:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Any guesses as to who Ivy's father is? Sparrowsong 19:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Zeus? -Leafwhisker 19:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Nope! Fairly close, though. Sparrowsong 20:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I'll give you a hint: Zeus is her grandfather. On her dad's side. Sparrowsong 20:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) k Apollo? -Leafwhisker 20:22, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Getting warmer :). Sparrowsong 21:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Uhhh Hermes? -Katie Daughter of the Underworld 21:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) '*Giggles like a maniac* Quite possibly :D *hint hint*. LOL, it's so obvious now. I think I have to go right now, though. Sparrowsong 21:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh, bye... and due to major crying due to Katie's death I made Truth and she comes in!! -Katie 21:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I finally updated this! Sparrowsong 04:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) 8D YAY! I loved it, by the way. TATN / Thalia! 04:51, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I drool at the the thought of being kidnapped by Luke. Sparrowsong 04:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) And I drool at the sight of Megatron. XD I am so effing nerdy. Go ahead and tell me how nerdy I am. TATN / Thalia! 04:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) What would you do if you were kidnapped by Luke? Sparrowsong 04:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Be complying to his every whim. Most likely that or playing hard to get. XD TATN / Thalia! 04:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I'd beg him to kiss me. Then I'd beg him to "Faites-moi s'il vous plaît, Luke! Je veux vous perdre ma virginité!" Look that up on translation2.paralink.com. I will not post the English version of that here. Sparrowsong 04:59, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I think I got enough from that to be a little scared, Kate. I'd be like '.... Will you make out with me?' I'm very, very blunt. /brick'd/ TATN / Thalia! 05:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I know, I'm insane, aren't I? Well, that's how you ask someone named Luke to do you in French. What do you think Luke would do when I woke up? Sparrowsong 05:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Luke'd be like "Well... Umm... Yeah, about last night." TATN / Thalia! 05:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) LMAO! I meant when I woke up after he kidnapped me. Dang, I GTG now. Goodnight! Sparrowsong 05:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh... But still, LOL! To Luke, in Russian, I'd be like, "Льюк! Я люблю Вас слишком много для слов! Пожалуйста имейте секс со мной!" Search up the translation. :3 Night sissy! TATN / Thalia! 05:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S I accidentally found your KHP account. I found yours, too. What question/s did you read? Sparrowsong 06:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Mostly the one about the airport incident and the CJSpalding thing. It was scaaaary. I just posted like, a crapload of them in the past 20 minutes. TATN / Thalia! 06:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I know. He messaged me on PJOWiki, too. He won't leave me alone. And he knew your FB without you telling him! Sparrowsong 15:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) What did he say? That creeped me out a lot. And he kept talking about Skillet. It was very very creepy. TATN / Thalia! 02:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) How come you're creeped out about the fact that he liked Skillet? Sparrowsong 02:43, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Because at the time, I was in love with them. It was an odd coincidence at first but then I was like 'whoa'. TATN / Thalia! 02:45, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Huh. People are saying that he's copied some of my traits...do you know WTH they're talking about? Sparrowsong 02:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Not at all. But it might be that he writes very freely in his work... I think. TATN / Thalia! 02:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) '*Shrugs* Think I did the right thing in telling him to leave us alone like that? Sparrowsong 02:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Heck yeah. I'm writing a new story. TATN / Thalia! 02:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Did you read what I said? Do you have any comments? Ooh, what's your new story? Sparrowsong 02:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Nope. I haven't been on the PJO wiki in a very long time XD It's called Claire's Diary. It's about a suicidal demigod. R*ped by her brother and a horrible life. TATN / Thalia! 02:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) That sound so sad. You should probably take out the part about the r*pe, because my rents'll get really mad if they read it. Maybe change it to her brother hitting her or emotionally abusing her? Sparrowsong 02:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) It only mentions it but more implies it. He does all of the above. TATN / Thalia! 02:54, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, my parents will be fine with it as long as you don't mention words like "r*pe," "v*rginity," "p*rno," etc. Sparrowsong 02:56, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it just says, word for word, 'My brother, twin to be exact, has done things to me that I can hardly explain without crying.' TATN / Thalia! 02:57, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Good. People who are old enough to know what r*pe is will get it, but little kids will just think "Oh, poor girl, her brother's mean to her." *High-fives Thalia-imouto* --Sparrowsong 02:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) '*High-fives you back* Yeah it is pretty smart. How do you like the name Ace Brendan Lastnamelastname. TATN / Thalia! 03:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I like Brendan, but Ace is kinda...unrealistic. Is that her brother? Sparrowsong 03:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Her brother is Corey. He's supposed to be Muse's future kid. Trust me, Muse has... a very open mind when it comes to names. TATN / Thalia! 03:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Polls Do you like The Life of Ivy Katz? I love it I like it It's ok I hate it Do you like Ivy? I love her I like her She's ok I hate her with a burning passion Do you like Amber? I love her I like her She's ok I hate her with a burning passion Should there be a sequel? Yes, totally Eh, maybe No way Were you surprised about who Ivy's dad is? I was very surprised I was surprised I was kinda surprised, kinda not I was so expecting it Were you sad when Hannah died? I wanted to give Ivy and Amber a big hug, it was soo sad Eh, kinda, but we never really got to know that character No way! She was a bitch!